Touch
by swe3tie
Summary: He denies himself her touch. He does not need her touch. He used pain as his anchor. Grabbing a hold of him, something inside of him deepens, growing steadfast with every touch made by her. In spite of all he's been through, he was healed by her touch. ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: Any characters displayed in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Teen Wolf...Unfortunately or I would have put these two together already. The lyrics in italic do not belong to me either but to the song "Touch" by Daughter.

_A/N _So Hi guys? I'm a bit new here. I hope you like the story. I don't want to go into the whole ship war between sterek and dennifer fans but IF YOU DONT SUPPORT DENNIFER, PLEASE LEAVE. You have been warned. This is an unbeta-ed fan fiction, if anyone is willing to beta this or my future fictions, please contact me here. As for the story, I really loved the scene that I was so enrapted with it, I just had to write out a fic about these two. Try reading it while listening to the song Touch by daughter. In many of my fics, it will be inspired by a song otherwise I will state so if not. REMEMBER: Comments are loved and silent readers are frown upon. Thank you. Until next time.

* * *

"You don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere, I looked." Jennifer states calmly. She comes to a crouch in front of Derek, placing her hands on her knees. She looks up to him.

"I usually don't need them." He tells her; aware of how close she is to him, leaning towards him. He pays no heed to how bad his wounds are, yet he compared himself to that of a wounded animal. She is his savior, and he is hers in return for him saving her life.

"How do we fix you up?" She says slowly with a slight rise of her eyebrows and a small smile. She's searching him, trying to figure out what happened to him. She sees he is just like any other person who feels pain and can be hurt.

"Time." He replies plainly. Derek feels more dead than alive as he tries to heal. He shifts uncomfortably on the mattress under her eyeful inspection. She glances up his damaged torso.

"You shouldn't be here." His eyes are focused behind her in the far distance. He thinks internally, why is she still here? Is she for real?

"Why's that?" Curiosity takes a hold of her. She can see he carries a burden more painful than humanly possible. There is torment behind those brown eyes.

"Because you don't know me. You don't know anything about me" As a matter of fact, she doesn't know him at all. He gestures with a swift turn of his head. He knows even this conversation shouldn't be happening. Cornering him into what could be. She swallows the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Maybe I have a feeling about you." She is surreal, crawling under his skin. The twitch of her brow repeating the idea of what could be. Creeping into his blood stream. Wanting him.

"It shouldn't be a good one." He denies himself her touch. He does not deserve a kind of happiness, if any. Especially if it is with her. He does not need her touch. He falters to her stare, under and unfailing.

"Everyone around me… everyone gets hurt." Little does she realize how much he is just trying to protect her. With a heavy sigh, Derek tries to push her away before she gets too close. He lowers his head for good measure, bowing it in shame for all who have suffered because of him.

"I've been hurt before." She attempts. Trying to reassure him of her feelings. Jennifer lights a spark. She is willing to offer him something that he has denied himself of for so long. He's trying so hard not to listen. To hear, to see what's right in front of him.

"Not like this." Derek draws out, a challenge silently made, his mouth in a grimace. His eyes are a messenger of warning and fear to stay away with a sliver of something indescribable underneath. Jennifer slowly rises to her knees, searching to pass through the walls he put up against her. Her eyes haunting, with furrowed brows as she seeks another light of him he's hidden so far behind. She is determined to change how he sees her. With the intensity of her stare, Jennifer pierces the shadows in the mind of Derek and what he thought he knew love was. She was incomparable to Kate. Kate had betrayed Derek, had him at his weakest moment and took everything away from him before he could comprehend what kind of person she truly was. He trusts Jennifer and she trusts him for reasons neither of them can really comprehend.

_Love Hunt me down_

Jennifer reaches above him as her shadow covers him. A Challenge is made, her claim is drawn. Her chest moves in swallow breaths as she is frightened for not what could happen to her but what could happen between them. With her head downcast, she fails to see his eyes as she tries to control her fears and desires for him. His eyes flicker back and forth uncertainly, alternating between her eyes and her lips but she is unwilling to back down. She swallows before looking at him. Their eyes catch and connect, meeting a subtle agreement. Jennifer slightly smiles, holding her breathe as she moves in closer. Derek can feel her. She's right there. Breathing him in, so close; he could just let go and let her in. Tilting his head, his lids have drawn tight with her lips a ghost over his. He kisses in pain.

_I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes_

Derek is just so tired. He's tired of being in charge, being strong for everyone. Of trying to keep everyone alive when he's been dying little by little. He knows he's hesitating to take control of the kiss, Jennifer relishing in the intensity of such a sensual embrace, surprising from one who is so dangerous. She's breathing him down, offering him something despite both of them being hurt before. Her forehead is resting against his, helping him to give in even when she's having trouble holding back. He's terrified of this thing for her and hers for him. He knows he should stop this before it even started but just this once. He wants to let go. Damn the results. He is willing to be selfish for once because she wants it too. Someone wants him. He wants to be selfish with her, selfish for her. He catches his breathe, still recovering from the effects of the first kiss. He licks his lips before he dives down to capture hers in anguish.

_And feed me Spark me up_

With a spark, she brings him back. Jennifer is overwhelmed by his strength to carry on, to pass through the hardship and live in this one moment with her. He's all consuming, taking her breath away in all that her small body contains. His whole body leans into it because he has craved contact, never allowing himself to have it. His kisses turn to bruising passion; his pain, sorrow all wrapped into one. His brow in a furrow, a bit confused and a tad desperate, he realizes something about her through the pain. She surrounds him, cloaking him in her warmth and security as she brings her palm gently to rest on his cheek; understanding without words. She's different.

_A creature in my blood stream Chews me up_

Jennifer is different because she kissed him first. He holds her firmly by the arm, letting her in. She is bringing him back to life. Her gentleness comforting and broken at once. She kissed him gently. There has been no person who was gentle with Derek. The kiss deepens as she strokes his cheek, moving her hand to the back of his head; feelings rushing through. He's eating her up. She's eating up all that he is.

A creature of the night.

A creation made in the night.

He can feel something beginning as his hand is woven tightly into her hair. Grabbing a hold of him, something inside of him deepens, growing steadfast with every touch. She can feel something building as his steady hands holds her. They are coming together to make something anew as he lays her down.

_So I can feel something So I can feel something_

His life story was all about time. Knowing when was the right time to attack, the right time to take flight and the right time to defend himself. He needed time to heal. He used pain as his anchor. In spite of all he's been through, he was healed by her touch. He was a beautiful disaster that no one was willing to break through to. Jennifer cracked through his walls before he even recognized it, turning them to dust. She saw him worthy. He was worth all the trouble and pain she may endure in times to come. She made his life seem worth living again. She was his light that brought him from the dark. The opposite of his existence, She was his being.

_Give me touch 'Cause I've been missing it I'm dreaming of Strangers _

The room in a glow of blue with fogged up windowpanes. Two people together, mingling breaths of heat into one another. He lays her down softly, careful not to scare her away in his newfound feelings for her. The warmth shared between bodies as a blanket is draped lightly over them. Derek is alive, in more ways than he believed he could ever be. There is always hope regardless of how little. In this type of hope, it comes in the form of something more.

Something possible.

_Kissing me in the night Just so I_

Derek sits on the edge of the bed, contemplating. Was this the right thing for him to do? What bad things could happen now? A hand caresses his shoulder as he turns his head to the side. With heavy lidded eyes, Jennifer appears as he tilts his head back, kissing her tenderly. His hand holding her head as she leads the kiss, she strokes the strong column of his neck, her breasts against his shoulder blades. His body takes hold. He begins to heal. He begins to feel whole.

Outside and in.

Internally.

Eternally.

_Just so I Can feel something _

Jennifer ends up behind him. She licks his bottom lip, asking for entry. Once opened, she slides her tongue in as Derek grants her access. Her chest rubs against his back sensually. His wounds begin to heal. The wounds that were made by an alpha healed. Derek thinks that just maybe, maybe she was healing him in that small form of hope people call love. And just maybe she could have the possibility of being his mate.

_Just so I Can feel something _


End file.
